A Demon Raised By His Own Kind
by MrTech713
Summary: Naruto is beaten terribly when he if four years old. After an ANBU team rescues the bearly alive boy, Ferret, one of the team members, requests that the boy be sent with his wolf Hanyou friend, after some argument, it is agred upon. M-Language
1. Chapter 1

**A Demon Raised By His Kind**

**By Will Ookami**

**With Assistance from Eric Hyuuga**

**Authors Note:** This is my first fanfic, and I would appreciate that anyone who reads this leaves a review, good or bad, feedback is nessasairy for improvement. I side with Demons pretty strongly, infact my own Oc is a Hanyou (half demon). I'm ot really sure if I'll have any pairings in here, but if you want any leave a suggestion. But, this is **MY** fanfic and I plan for it to develop how **I** want, but suggestions are welcomed.

**Chapter 1**

A boy lay in the middle of a small clearing in the middle of the Konoha forest, wounded by the vary villagers he wished to protect, oh, and a few ANBU Root members of course. This wasn't the first time this had happened, and it wouldn't be the last. The boy was Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchurriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Lord of the Bijuu, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, and he was hated by nearly every member of the very village he wished to be able to protect. As he slowly bleed to death, Konoha's top team of ANBU, where racing to find him.

"Ferret, any luck?" Questioned Dog as the squad scoured the village and surronding area.

"Affirmative. Over in that small clearing over there, we should hurry, he appears to be bleading rather quickly" Ferret, the teams taijutsu and tracking specialist replied calmly.

The team raced at an inhuman speed to get to there quickly dieing objective. After securing him, they realized quickly it wasn't over yet, as Raven estimated they had 5 minutes to get the boy to the hospital for him to have any hope, Kyuubi or no Kyuubi.

'_The HoKage's gunna have a fit when he learns of Naruto's condition_' Ferret thought as the team raced though Konoha at a speed that would make the Fourth jelous.

* * *

"HE WAS ATTACKED AGAIN!!!" The old HoKage yelled. He was absalutly furious, once again, the boy he saw as his grandson (Konahamoru hasn't been born yet) had been attacked for something the boy had no control over. If not for the promise he made Minato (the fourth) he would of abandoned this hopeless village long ago. Really though, what kind of village attacks a defensles boy?

"Yes, HoKage-Sama, we have evidence that highly skilled ninja were involved, possibly Root sir." Ferret replied formaly.

"Yes that would be Danzo's style, 'I can't have him so nobody can', greedy bastard." The Hokage mumbled grumpily.

"Sir, if I may make a suggestion." Ferret spoke up.

Ferret? Speaking without being spoken to, now this was a suprise, at least well on duty, on his off days he had no issues speaking out of turn, or even being staight up defiant, even to the Hogake himself, but well on duty, never. He must feel stongly about it. "What is it Ferret"

"If I may say so sir, I suggest Naruto be taken out of the village to be raised, and trained by a competent sensei."

The Hogake was shocked, and instantly opposed to the idea. '_Naruto leave the village that he was sacraficed to protect? Never, plus, I wouldn't be there to see him grow._' "No, we can't afford to lose any ninja to raise and train him, and the only full time out of village ninja is Jariaya, who wouldn't want anything to do with a four year old, out of the question." '_Even if Jariaya is the boys Godfather_.'

"Hokage-Sama, Ferret is right, the boy cannot simply stay here, he will be improperly trained at the acadamy do to what he contains, and the beating, glares, and insults will rain hell on the boys mental state, very quickly" Raven spoke up for the first time.

The Hokage sighed, '_Damn,I'm out numbered now, and they are right._' "True, but that still dosn't solve the issue of a sensei."

"I believe I have a soloution to that Hokage-Sama, an old friens of mine." Ferret stated as he pulled out and opened a bingo book.

The old Hokage raised an eyebrow at this but proceded to read the page none-the-less.

Will Ookami- Wandering Wolf

Village- No affiliation, wandering ninja

Hanyou- 8 Tails Wolf

Rank- SS-Ranked

Age- 17

Specialtie- Fuinjutsu and Ninjustsu

Affinitie- Primary- Lightning, Secondary- Wind

Summon- Ookami

Bloodline- Ookamigan (Eye Becomes Gold, Allows night vision, faster visual reception, and the ability to see scents, as well as the chakra of wolves. well in use, colour is duller and stands out less. Any holder of this bloodline can cumminicate with fellow clan members and wolves telepathicly.)

Signature Jutsu- Static Transport

Clan- Unknown

Rules of Engagment- Get your ass outa there on sight.

"Ok, one, how did you get all this information, and two... A HANYOU, ARE YOU CRAZY!!!"

"Sir, with all do respect, this is exactly what he needs, he's a powerful ninja who would protect him better then most with only one tail worth of chakra, he could help him with the Kyuubi. He's an SS-Ranked ninja for a reason you know, he could teach him things some can't even immagine, he's one of the thew remaining seal masters, and can create a jutsu on the spot to preform a task, without handsigns none-the-less. Not only that, but he's very loyal, and I'm sure I could talk him into it, we trained together when I was chunin, we're still in touch, he's a great, honerable man." Ferret replied.

'_Is this really Ferret, I've never heard him talk about someone with such respect_' "Fine then Ferret, but I'll need to speak with him first, can't just have anyone walk outa here with one of the villages children." '_Even if the village will probably hold a celabration when he leaves._' "And I want him back here when he's thirteen to take the genin test."

"Trust me Hogake-Sama, knowing him, when he comes back, he'll give Kakashi a run for his money" Relpied Ferret with confidense in his friend.

"Very well, you are dismised" '_I still find it odd that both Itachi and Eric think themeselves more powerful then Kakashi, even though he's two years there senior._'

* * *

Authors Note: So thats the first chapter done, for the record, Dog is Kakashi, Raven is Itachi, and Ferret is Eric. Eric is my Oc and you can find his bio on my profile if you want. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Demon Raised By His Kind**

**By Will Ookami**

**With Assistance from Eric Hyuuga**

**AN:** Woot Chapter Two, now the real story starts.

**Chapter Two**

For the second time in my life, I, and Eight Tailed Demon Hanyou, steped into the most anti-demon society in the history of the elemental nations... not smart in my opinion, but I had a child to save, and a friend to see. Wouldn't he be suprised wehn he learned that I travel from the foot hills of Iwa to Konoha in less then two days, oh the power of a Hanyou.

I am Will Ookami, the Wandering Wolf, 8 Tailed Wolf Demon Hanyou, Soul Holder of the Ookamigan Doujutsu, one of the last seal masters, and greatest ninjutsu experts in all time, soon to be step-father, and sensei of Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Yes, I know his true name, I, unlike some, have a hightend sense of smell, and ability to regonize chakra signatures due to my demonic nature, and could smell the Namikaze blood in him, feel the, chakra of the great Kyuuni no Kitsune, Namikaze Minato(the fourth), and Uzumaki Kushina, oh what a ninja he would turn out to be, and I had the honor of both helping and whatching. The village screwed up big-time with this one, he has the potential to be one of the best ninja ever born here.

All these thought, and more where running through my head as I approached the Hokage Tower, having my demonic chakra and physical fetures sealed. As I walked I also examined the villagers, village itself, and it's defences. '_Damn the old man let this place go down hill_' I though as I continued on. Rather then the village security being shared, and having equaly secure areas, the clan compounds all had there own ninja defending them and the surronding area rather then patoling the entire city and assisting the general puplic, leaving blind spots in the security, and allowing crime to start in these areas. '_Greedy clans, thinking of themselves before the village, at least the Uchiha have the police force, even though they should just do it anyways, rather then asigning people to shifts, but it's a start'_

As I continued my approach, I also realized how much echo there was coming of the road as I walked, not something most people would noticed, but a hightened senses help, _'So, looks like there're underground passage ways, either a secret escape route, or hidden base, wonder which it is....' _I wondered as I walked into something solid, stoping me in my tracks, my instincts taking over, I flared my chakra strongly into what stoped me, quickly blowing its arm off. _'Wait arm? Oh Shit that was a gaurd wasn't it?' _Surly enough, when I looked around i saw a bunch of thoroughly terrofied chunin level gaurds. _'Chunin, gaurding the Hokage tower, What the Hell?"_

"Hehe, sorry bout that he startled me a bit, umm, you look like you're bleeding alot, you should probably go to the hospital. Anyways, name's Ookami Will, here to see the Hokage." Upon saying this, most of them past out. _'Musta read my bingo book page, but seriously chunin gaurds, what the hell old man.'_ "Well, no sense in just standing out here, I'll just let myself in now."

* * *

"Hokage-Sama, there's someone here to see you" The Secratairy anounced.

"Let them in" _'Wonder who it could be, Will's not expected for at least another week'_

* * *

After speaking to the rather polite secratairy, well waitng for admision, I couldn't help but notice the destinct lack of gaurds, another insecure sector, what is this, really, this is the Hokage Tower, i shouldn't be able to snease without a gaurd knowing. Well to each his own, although the Hokage is thuroughly screwed if I decided to assasinate him.

Ah, there's that secratairy back.

"You can go in now sir"

"Thank you miss, have a nice day"

* * *

"Please take a seat young man" The elderly Hokage said upon my entrance. And being the good little boy I am, I did. "So, getting rigth down to buissness, who are you, and what can I help you with"

"I'm Ookami Will, Hokage-Sama, and I'm here for a requested audience with the Hokage on the note of Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto."

"Will-San, you're here suprisingly quick, did you shushin the entire way here?"

"Of course not Hokage-Sama, I used a high level transportation jutsu to get here."

"Ah, I see then, well to get down to buisness, we find ourselves in a bit of a predicament with Naruto at the moment, you see, thr villagers mistreat him sevearly, both physicly and mentaly, and we're not sure how long he can survive this. We've tried everything else, and nothing works, so as a last resort, we would like him taken out of the village until such a time that he is capable of defending himself."

"So you'de like me to take Naruto with me, raise, and train him, well still persuing my own personal goals. Right?"

"Yes, is it to much?"

"Not at all sounds like fun, I'll start in a week, tell him to get packed up and say good bye to anyone important to him before he leaves, I'll be spending the rest of my time with Eric, and in the libairy stea- I MEAN borrowing some scrolls." The Hokage Sweat Drops at this.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Demon Raised By His Own Kind**

**By Will Ookami**

**With Assistance From Eric Hyuuga**

**AN:** Well, sorry the chapters have been so short, but I think other then that, it's coming along well, so I'll try and work on that, but no promisses. Please R&R

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Bijuu/Demon/Greater Summons Talking"**

_**'Demon Speaking Telepathicly'**_

**Chapter 3**

"Damn they did a number on this kid, and you're serious he'll be able to leave and start training by the end of the week?" I asked the nurse. The only nurse that would even come close to him.

"Of course sir, this sorta thing happens quite frequently, and he's usualy recovered in the first three days, this bad should be about four or five."

Ok, if this happened so often that a nurse can estimate how long it would be for a jinchurriki boy beaten within an inch of his life to recover, this village had serious problems. No wonder Eric thought he should be taken out of the village, and this was just drunks and the occasional angry ninja, once he joined the acadamy, if even one of the teachers were againts him, training "accients" would be an all to frequent event, not to mention that he wouldn't be properly trained.

"Is he stable enough to be moved?"

"I don't see why not, he essentialy heals himself while stabalized."

"Good then, I'll be back after I go talk to the Hokage."

* * *

"Hokage-Sama, I would request and audience."

"Little late for that isn't it Will-San, you just jumped into my window"

"True, but I'm in a bit of a hurry, I would like permision to adopted Naruto, and be given a small propertie on Training Ground 44 for us to stay at well he recovers, and I would request permission to take him out of the hospital."

"Granted, granted, and granted, but why do you suddenly want to stay?"

"Mostly to visit friends, but I would also like to tame myself one of the so called "Demon Wolves" of the forest of Death, hard to believe I've had this bloodline since I was seven and never once tried to make my own pack, I've just stayed with the one, but, those damn Iwa killed them looking for me."

"Really? And why would Iwa want you?"

"Mostly cause they raiden my pack's den well I was out hunting, killed the adults for their furs, and took the pups to raise themeselves. Not that that worked mind, cause they attacked them the moment they were out of the cages, but the point is I leveled an outpost or two, as well as a small sector of the city."

The Hokage's jaw dropped at that. _'He took out a section of Iwa, even The Fourth had difficulty entering the city, and he level a portion himself, umbelievable' _"Well, more to the point, you may have any section of Training Grounf 44 excluding the tower, and you have permission to stay within Konoha grounds."

"Exalent, I'll get going now, I have to find an acceptable area of the forest, build a house, make preparations to raise and train Naruto, and start my new pack. See Ya" I said as I used a Raiton Shushin to get to the outskirts of Training Ground 44.

Hmmmm..... What Jutsu to use, got it, "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU" I yelled as 2000 clones of myself appeared. Any one who looked closely would notice I didn't use any hand seals, but that isn't really important.

"Now, I want 1500 of you to scour this forest to find a good location, when you find one, dispell yourself. You other 500, I want plans made up and building supplies made, after construction is complete, I want water proofing, sound proofing, fire proofing, and etc, seals added to the entire building. GOT IT!?!"

"SIR YES SIR" 2000 clones replied making the Kazakage wonder what that noise in the direction of Konoha was.

"Good, get to work, now I'm gunna grab lunch and collect Naruto, I'll expect this done in 2 hours, make more clones and take soldier pills if nessasairy." I said as a began my trip to find a good rice stand.

* * *

As I re-entered Konoha to find a good rice stand, I began to wonder, what would happen if I just, realesed my chakra, Killing Intent (KI) and demonic seals, might have an, interesting result.

But once again, I was stopped in my tracks, but this time not by an object, this time by a smell _'.......mmmhmmmhmm rice.......' _and without a second thought, I immediatly walked to the source of the smell. And found something I'd never thought I'd see. At the rice stand (Akamichi Rice and Sake) was none other, then Hatake Kakashi, but the twist was, HE WAS WITH ANKO! LIKE WHAT THE HELL DID I MISS! Not that I have anything wrong with Anko, but really, the stern, serious, yet laid back Kakashi, who hasn't been with a woman EVER, was now sitting at a rice stand, with his arm around Mitiarashi Anko, Konoha's Snake Mistress, one of Konoha'ss few special Jounin.

Well, whatever the circumstances, I was hungry, so I went and sat down and to wait for someone to take my order.

"What can I get for you sir."

"One large chiken rice please."

"Coming right up"

As I waited for my food, Kakashi seemed to finaly notice me. "Will, is that you?"

"Well who else would it be, I mean really, I'm pretty distinguishable" It was true, I had long silvery white hair, going to my waist, and wore a lose fitting Kimono style shirt, tucked into loose pant that flared out at a bit as they went down, all woven from my hair and the fur from my tails, practicly invinsable to, heat and water resistant, and self repairing when it gets cut. Along with my gold eyes, the result of a pernamently active Kekkei Genkai, the Ookamigan. (Wolf Eye) Which gave me perfect night vision, the ability to see scents, as well as the chakra of wolves and fellow pack members, and the ability to zoom in on something. As well as the ability to telepathicly connect with any wolf or pack member.

"True, and I still say you must have Hatake blood in you, I mean really, have you met anyone besides me and yourself that have that hair colour?"

"Ok, ok, we have similair hair, tell ya what, if we get a DNA test and your right, I'll take the clan name, but if not, you have to stop wearing that mask, you can keep the headband to hid your sharingan, but the mask has gotta go" Kakashi paled slightly at this.

"Done, when do we go get the test?"

"Once I'm done my rice and have gone to see Eric, I have to pick Naruto up there anyways."

"Why do you have to pick Naruto up?"

"The Hokage no longer think's he's safe in the village, so I adopted him and got a nice little plot of land on Training Ground 44 where my clones are just finishing off my new house now." Kakashi's eye widened at this "But we won't be staying to long, just long enough for me to start a new pack and train him up a bit, then we're of to the foot hills of Iwa."

"One. DID YOU SAY TRAINING GROUND 44?!?! ARE YOU NUTS, and two, are you sure you're reading for this sorta thing?

"It's not that bad, it's actualy pretty nice" Anko chiped in for the first time.

"Gotta agree with her, plus, that way we can be left alone, and ya I'm ready for this sorta thing, I used to look after an entire pack, and I've never had a problem with pups before so it should all work out."

"Well, guess it's your choice, and on the note of your pack, can you really afford to leave them unprotected for so long?"

"Normaly no, but they were all slaughtered by Iwa a few months ago" I sad with a sad look.

"I'm sorry for your loss, they were your entire family." He then noticed that I had finished my rice. "So, good luck starting a new pack, I'll stop by the hospital this afternoon to give some DNA, you should do the same. Eric is probably at the Hyuuga Compound."

"Thanks Kakashi, I'll see you later, and nice meeting you Anko."

"Ditto" They both replied.

* * *

"Eric, Long time no see!" I said as I approached the Hyuuga man. He was dressed fairly basicly, Black ANBU pants, Black Short Sleeve Shirt, Nanjato on his back, and other basic ninja gear, his headband was tied around his left bicept, basic Hyuuga look otherwise, dark brown hair, white eyes.

"Only because you never come into a Hidden Village. If you hadn't given me that scroll full of shadow clones I'd never be able to find you."

"I'm sure you'de figure something out, after all, you're the Hyuuga genuis at the moment"

"Ya, and your a Hanyou, and have lived forests for your entire life."

"True, but anyways, I'm not here to argue about great we are, we both know that. To get straight to the point, I'm adopting Naruto, and will be living in my new house in the forest of death."

"Really, who would'a thought, you, a father, even if adoptive." He said completly brushing off that we're be living in the forest of death.

"Ya well, things change right, like before when you couldn't fight off a dozen C and B class nuke-nins well defending a non-ninja lord, and two wonded companions."

"Hey, that was my first B-Rank mission, excuss me for not being at the pinnacle of awesomeness at the time."

"Ya, ya. Well anyways though, just thought I'd stop by and tell you that I think I found 'It'."

"Really now, does it meet all my needs?"

"Yep, Lightning and Wind affinities, Eight Tails, and it recently gave birth so it will need to go on hunting trips frequently for the next year or so, it'll be easy to nab it well it's away from it's own kind."

"Perfect, and have you finished the seal to keep me from getting to strongly influenced by it's youkai?"

"Of course, what kind of seal master would I be if I didn't?"

"Point Taken"

"Well I gotta get going, need to pick up Naruto, and get a DNA test."

"Wait. A DNA Test?"

"Ya, Kakashi still thinks we're related and wants to prove it."

"Ok then, good luck with that"

* * *

"Naruto, Wake up" I said as I jolted him with a bit of chakra.

"mmmm" He mumbled as his eyes began to open. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ookami Will, but according to Kakashi I belong to the Hatake clan, but we'll see when the DNA test results get in." He blinked his eyes a few times meaning he didn't really understand. "But that's not really important, what's important is that I'm your new adoptive father, and sensei." Naruto looked happier then ever, he started to smile and jumped onto me.

"TOU-SAN!" He yelled as he statted to cry.

"Yes my Sochi, It's me"

* * *

AN: That's a bit longer eh? Well whatever the case, if there's anything you don't understand, just pm me or put it on a review. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Sochi=Son

Tou-San=Father/Dad/Daddy/etc.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Demon Raised By His Own Kind**

**By Will Ookami**

**With Assistance From Eric Hyuuga**

**AN:** Alright, Time for the long haul, LET THE TORT... I MEAN TRAINING BEGIN!!

**Chapter 4**

"**WAKE UP NARUTO!!!**"

"Ugghh, It's 4a.m. What the hell Tou-San."

"I'v been trying to get you up since 3:30, I finaly resorted to pumping my lungs full of hanyoukai to be louder. But anyways, I'v finaly deemed that you're recovered enough to start training, so meet me in the main Kitchen in 10 minutes." I said as I began the walk down to the kitchen.

It had been three days since I brought Naruto back to my new home, which I myself had not seen yet. And I gotta say it's pretty awesome. It's located in a rather large cave, behind a waterfall in a clearing at the base of the river. Completly surronded by dense foresting. The house has Twelve Bedroom, 6 Bathroom, 2 Kitchen, Living Room, Dinning Room, Rec-Room, Game Room, Jutsu Librairy, Seals Labrairy, 2 Regular Librairies, My Study, the Lounge, an empty room for Naruto to do god know what to, A Forge Room Outside (still in the cave though), and Two Dojos. So overall, I'd say it's pretty awesome.

"Tou-San, is breakfast ready?" Naruto yelled from up stairs. Oh ya, breakfast, that one meal I don't generaly eat, hmmm.... just unseal some food I guess.

"Yes Naruto" I yelled back well quickly unsealing a few bowls of steaming hot ramen, he wouldn't complain.

Suddenly Naruto seemed to appear next to me at the table, damn the kids fast. "RAMEN!!! THANK YOU TOU-SAN!" Naruto yelled well already getting out some chopsticks.

"Yes well, I figured that seeing as it's your first day training you'de enjoy your favourite food, seeing as you'll be limited to once a week once training starts." I lied, well, the first part was a lie.

"WHAT!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN ONLY ONCE A WEEK"

"Well, basicly, every week, you can have one meal of ramen."

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

"Ya,ya,ya, well I mean that, well ramen is good, It lacks protien, which you'll need in my training if you don't want to die." I said flatly.

"Oh, well in that case, it's ok"

"I thought it would be."

* * *

Outside

"Ok, now that we're all ready, let the tortu-I MEAN TRAINING, begin. First things first, Kage Bushin no Jutsu, pretty simple, make this hansign." I made the cross hand-seal. "and pump a large amount of chakra into it" I Said well making 5 clones myself. And I was amazed when a large shroud of smoke covered, well, everything, as about 2000 Naruto's poped into existance. Damn he learns fast. Even if he does look exaughsted.

"OK, I WANT YOU CLONES TO BREAK INTO GROUPS OF 400" 5 groups were made. "OK, NOW, GROUP ONE WILL STUDY IN THE JUTSU LABRAIRY WITH A CLONE OF MYSELF" They left. "ONE GROUP TO FOCUS ON LABRAIRY A, WITH A CLONE OF MYSELF" They also left "ONE GROUP TO THE SEALING LIBRAIRY" They left "AND TWO GROUPS INTO THE FOREST TO LEARN TREE WALKING" They also left, leaving just me and an exaughsted looking Naruto in the clearing.

"You Ok Kid?"

"Ya, just a little winded, I'll be good in 10 minutes"

"Good, take a half hour break, then do 200, push-ups, sit-ups, and chin-ups. Then have lunch, then take the safe route out of the forest, and run 10 laps around it, then swim back here in the river, starting from the vary edge for dinner." I give him a small seal. "push some chakra into this if you think you're dieing." Naruto getting paler and paler as he went.

"You're serious arn't you" He said sounding a little scared

"Yep, you might want to bring some food pills with you though, you just never know when you'll suddenly run out of chakra." I said a little to chearfuly.

"Y-yes Tou-san, I'll start in a half hour."

"That's my boy" I said proudly, having fully expected him to complain.

* * *

After Naruto left to do his near sucidal training, I decided that it would be best for me to try and start my pack now, so I went to the top of the waterfall, and streched my psycic out until I found a strong "Demon" wolf of the forest, and made contact.

_"Ookami-san, I have I proposistion for you"_

_"grrr, who are you"_

_"Ah, forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself, I am "The Wandering Wolf of the Iwa Foothills" Ookami Will, I do not know my true last name, but after my Father was slain and my Kekki Gengai awakened, I was raised by a pack of wolves, all recently slain by Iwa"_

_"I see, I mourn for your loss bretheren. I am White Claw, I am not of a pack, but am a decentant of the great line of Whote Wolves. Now what is the proposistion of which you spoke?"_

_"Ah yes, I am currently interested in creating a new pack, and I was wondering if you would like to join?"_

_"That depends, what do I get out of the deal?"_

_"Tell me, do you have any mates or pups?"_

_"Three Mates but no pups yet."_

_"I will give you, and your mates special seals infused with my wolf hanyoukai, and teach you how to use it, and your future pups will inheriet said hanyoukai, making them stronger. You can teach them though."_

_"That sounds highly advantageuos, I agree, where is your den?"_

I sent him an image of the cave, and sent some clones out to dig out a den for the soon ariving wolves, and left to make the seals.

* * *

Naruto had just retourned from his training, on the bridge of passing out, and went to wash up before dinner, a truly massive steak, with potatoes, rice, and salad. As he went to wash up, I invited the 4 wolves in to meet Naruto. Which they accepted, and curled up in a large bed I had made for them near the dinning room table.

"AHH!!!" Naruto yelled as he saw the wolves and scrambeld backward, tripping on a chair leg.

"Relax, they're my new pack members, and oh ya, well you're at the falling down thing, dispell you're clones." He did, and fell down again from a slight case of brain overload. He looked up at me.

"I can walk up trees, with no hands, and do acrobatics well doing it." He said proudly.

"Really now? I can do the same on the waterfall outside." I said with a smile.

"Really?" He said with stars in his eyes.

"Yep, you should be able to by the end of the month too." I said cheerfuly

"That is so awesome" he said, no longer having the energy to yell

"Yep, well go get some sleap ok, I'll wake you up in the morning."

"Ok, goodnight Tou-san"

"Goodnight Naruto-kun"

* * *

Naruto bolted awake as he suddenly felt his chakra system fill all the way up.

"Morning Naruto-kun, I let you sleep in." I said with a smile.

He just looked at me funny. "Morning Tou-san, umm what time is it?"

"8:30 Breakfast is ready to, but today we're going to skip the physical training so don't worry about that." I said as I left the room.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Naruto walked into the kitchen, to see a massive stack of pancakes on the counter, they didn't stand a chance. After thuroughly devouring his breakfast, he turned to me.

"So, what are we doing today Tou-san"

"Well Sochi, I figured today we could set you up with some gravtie seals and let you get used to those well I teach you a few things and we send some clones off to the librairys. So lets go to the sealing libriary to start off."

When we arrived, I quickly set off to find myself a set of brushes and some inc, well Naruto just sat down and waited.

"Ok, so I'm going to but variable gravatie seals on your arms, legs and chest. By variable I mean you can change the amount of weight they add by channeling chakra through the seals in the right patterns. But for now I'll just manage that for you, and to turn them off, you just channel some chakra to the center of the seal. Now take of your shirt and hike up you pants."

He did so and I began drwing on the seals, when I was done I lokked up at him.

"I'm going to set and activate them now, the arm and leg seals at 25 pounds and the chest at 50 pounds, you should probably lay down so you don't fall" He did so, and I activated the seals.

He grunted, but slowly got up, and started moving all his joints and working his muscles, almost as if to see if they still worked.

"It's alot diffremt, but not to bad. It'll take some time to get used to though."

"Ya, that's usualy how it is, now, I want you to make 250 clones, send 50 to each library, and 100 to due the tree walking exersise." Which he did.

"So what are we going to due now Tou-san?"

"Well I was thinking we could go to the lounge and I could teach you a few things, answer a few questions, and make you a proper training schedule."

"Ok" He said happily as he started jogging towards the lounge.

* * *

After we got there, I thought it best to tell him about the Kyuubi, his parents, and a few other things.

"So Naruto, did Sarutobi ever tell you whp your biological parents were, or why the villagers attack you?"

"No, he always said he'd tell me when I was older."

"Would you like to know?"

"Ya, of course I would."

"Well, your full and proper name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, the Fourth Hokage, and the Third Uzukage. You were born the day of the Kyuubi attack, and your mother died during child birth. After fighting the Kyuubi for hours, Minato had no choice. He used the Shiki Fuin, a complex sealing jutsu that summons the Shinigami himself to remove the soul and chakra of a creature and implant it into another, at the cost of the users life. He used the jutsu and sealed the Kyuubi into you, making you a jinchurriki."

Naruto sat wide eyed. "So, I-I'm a d-demon."

"No, I'm more of a demon then you are, to be more specific, I'm a Hanyou of an Eight Tailed Wolf. Where as you are a child with a demon sealed inside you. But unfortunatly we need to fix that."

"What do you mean 'fix'?"

"Well basicly, the human body can't safely handly youkai, so your seal is desighned to filter the youkai into a near infinite chakra source for you, but the filter doesn't work well enough, and so the youkai is damgaing your ability to grow, and learn. But it can be fixed, but not in a way you'll like, I'll have to use a variety of seals to merge yours and the foxes chakra and youkai together to create your new hanyoukai, and even more seals to creat you a new body with a chakra network capable of withstanding the hanyoukai."

"So you mean I have to become a demon." He said sadly.

"Technically no, just a hanyou, but more to the point, demons arn't all that bad, they just have alot of chakra and alot more urges then humans do."

"Ok, so when are we going to do this?"

"When you turn 6, for now, lets make you a Training Schedule Ok?"

"Sure"

"Alright, well, first off, what do you want to specialize in, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, or healing jutsu. You can pick two."

"Ninjutsu, and...... Kenjutsu."

"Ok, great, two things I know, but for kenjutsu what kind of sword do you want, a Ninjato, Katana, To-Katana, or Zanbatou.

"A Katana."

"Alright, tell you what, I'll even make your sword out of my claws, fangs, and fur." I said with a smile.

Naruto to looked at me confused. "What claws, fur, and fangs?"

"Oh Right, They're still sealed, sometime I don't even remember. DEMON SEAL! KAI!"

Now my finger nails elongnated into claws, my teath pointed out into fangs, and my hair grew wild and longer. Not to mention I had eight tails swishing behind me, and my human ears where gone in favor of wolf ears on top of my head."

"Wow, will I be like that when I become a hanyou?"

"**Similiar mabey, but you'll be a fox hanyou, where as I am a wolf hanyou. Now, I'll be right back, I'm going to right up your schedule.**"

* * *

When I returned, I handed him his schedule. It read:

Day: Monday Tusday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Sunday

800-900 Kenjutsu Taijutsu Kenjutsu Taijustu Kenjutsu Taijutsu Kenjutsu

900-1000 Chakra Control Fuinjutsu Chakra Control Fuinjutsu Chakra Control

1000-1100 Jutsu Theory Chakra Control Jutsu Theory Chakra Control Jutsu Theory Free Time

1100-1200 Jutsu Practice Jutsu Theory Jutsu Practice Jutsu Theory Jutsu Practice

1200-1300 Lunch 

1300-1400 Fuinjutsu Jutsu Practice Fuinjutsu Jutsu Practice Fuinjutsu

1400-1500 Weapon Forging Armor Forging Weapon Use Armor Forging Weapon Forging Free Time

1500-1600

Assistance With Subjects of Trouble

1600-1700

Light Spar

1700-1800

Supper

1800-800

Free Time

"**We'll start tomorow.**"

* * *

AN: Alright, another chapter done, please read and review, and for the record, even though you all probably know, I don't own Naruto, I own this plot, and my two Oc's but nothing else. And now that i'v started writing longer chapters and am a pretty buissy guy, I'll probably update every 3 days to a week. See ya.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Demon Raised By His Own Kind**

**By Will Ookami**

**With Assistance from Eric Hyuuga**

AN: All right, Time Skip Manai part 1 Coming right up, and you guys know thee drill, I don't own Naruto, just this story,

**Chapter 5**

6 Months Later

"So how's Naruto's training coming along?" Asked Eric as we waited outside a dragons den for the mother to leave.

"It's going great actualy, he's got the tree and water walking exercises down, and is working on walking up the waterfall. He's mastered Kawarmi, Henge, and Kage Bushin, Shushin, and a few Futon and Raiton Jutsu. He's learning a sword style from an old scroll I dug up from the age of the samarai, and is adding chakra to it to increase effectiveness."

"What's it called?"

"What's what called?"

"The sword style dumbass."

""Oh, Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryo, why?"

"No reason, just wondering."

"Ok then"

"....I was wondering if mabey sometime you'de be able to Naruto and train him for a week or so, shape up his forms and chakra efficiency, after all, you can see things I can't."

"True, I suppose I could at some point. Before or after he becomes a Hanyou?"

"After, that's when he'll need the most help the most, and speaking of hanyou, be ready to activate those seals I put on you, here comes the dragon, just activate the seals and touch it once it's restrained." I said well jumping out of my cover. "**DEMON SEAL! KIA, CHAKRA SEALS KIA, K.I. SEALS KIA, GRAVATIE SEALS KIA"**

**"ONIPOU: DEMON FORM REALESE" **I yelled well transforming into my demon form. A giant wolf with eight tails. Filling my claws with lightning chakra to paralyze my foe on contact I jumped and pinned it againts the mountain. "**ERIC NOW**" I yelled as Eric jumed from his chakra, activated the seals and grabbed the beast just as I let go. It let out a roar in defeat as it was absorbed into my friends chakra. He screamed and passed out from the pain of the youkai in his chakra network. I then placed a stasis seal on him to keep the youkai from destroying hime. With that done I picked him up and shunshined back to the sealing librairy of the house. From there, I began making a seal array, that when place, would aid the meshing of chakra, create a new chakra system, and re-create the body to be able to use the new chakra system. Unfortunatly it would have some demonic traits, wings, tails, eyes, possibly scales, I'm not to sure on that one. But one thing's for sure, he'd be out for at least two weeks. I wonder what the results will be, but whatever the case, I'll just go ahead and seal him in one of the hidden expariment rooms, ya, that'll work.

Two Weeks Later

"Come on, wake, wake, I let you sleep for two weeks when you only really needed one."

"Oh thanks a bunch." He said sarcasticly "Am I listed as a missing nin yet?" He joked.

"Nope, well kinda, MIA, pretty terrible to go missing on a patrol mission though."

"Ya well, at least I'll be able to make an entrance."

"Trust me, you don't need to worry about cinamatics, you'll draw more then enough attention unless I do some sealing for you."

"What do you mean?" He asked as I pulled out a mirror. I really wasn't lieing, he now has gold slitted eyes, two golden dragon wings, and golden scales covering parts of his body.

"I'm not really sure where the gold colouring came from, and I think the scales are a chakra thing, like my fangs, claws and fur, just push more chakra into the edges to make them condense inwards, or push chakra from the inside out to make them expand outwards." I explained as he tried it out. It worked as I expected. "Now just let me try something, cover your arms in scales.". He did so, and I unsealed my master piece katana. "It's made of the highest quality steal in Iwa, along with some of my fangs, fur, claws, and a small diamond. I forged it with pure wind chakra to mesh the meteraalis int an alloy and shape it into what you see now, it's the sharpest blade in the world, and it will never dull." I boasted, "Now try and block this with your scale covered arm." I said well begining to take a swing. As I thought, my blade stopped dead it's tracks. "Congradulations, you just stopped the Ookami Katana in it's tracks, something no armor, chakra enhanced or not, has ever done."

"Well then, this could be helpful, but I can't go out in puplic like this, I need demon seals, and KI seals, and god knows how many others, can you make them for me?"

"Well...."

"What do you want, more tomatoes?"

"No, a tomatoe plant, do you have any idea how hard it is to make pizza without those things?"

"I can immagine, but I need those seals first."

"Ok, ok, just give me a minute, and you swear you'll bring me the plant?"

"Ya, ya, I'll bring you the stupid plant."

"Hey, keep up that attitude and I'll make the seals wrong on purpose."

"What ever."

And so, I went to work on the many, many seals he needed.

"Alright, all done, but I suggest you take some time to get used to this new body before taking mssions again, also, I suspect the demonic chakra may have altered your Byuakugan, but I'm not sure in what way."

"BYUAKUGAN" He said as his Byuakugan activated. Only now, it had a slitted pupil.

"I'm not noicing anything inparticular, well, I can see colour now, but that's not really important."

"Really, try focusing on something."

"Holy shit."

"What?"

"I can read your mind, to an extent."

"Oh, well then, lets not use that on your good friend Will ok?"

"Oh we'll see" Eric said with an evil smirk.

"Well anyways, you're free to stay here for as long as you want, but I want my plant by the end of the week, got it?"

"Ya, ya, the plant. I got it."

"Good"

* * *

End of Year 1

"Happy Birthday Naruto!" I said youdly as I accidently blew the door of it's hinges. "Sorry about that, I'll get you another one right away"

"Mhm, what time is it?"

"9, why do you ask?"

"Don't you usualy get me up at 7?"

"Ya well, I figured seeing as it's your birthday and all, we could skip training, and mabey go into Konoha so you can see your Jiji-san." (Sarutobi)

"Really, we never go into Konoha."

"Ya well, once a year can't hurt that much can it? Besides, Sarutobi has been baging to see you, plus, I think the folks at Ichiraku probably miss you." I said with a smile.

"Alright, I'll be ready in a half hour!"

* * *

A Half Hour Later

"This is gunna be great Tou-san."

"Ya. Ya, but just remember, most of the village still hates you, so we need to keep a low profile." This of course, wouldn't be to hard, traveling ninja are a common sight in Konoha, so a Father taking his son to Konoha to relax for a day shouldn't be to conspicous, and lots of ninja had odd clothing styles. Me wearing the same set as always, and Naruto wearing the same style clothes, exept in black with red highlights, as opposed to my silver with black highlights. We both wore our swords at our waists, and wore samuria style sandals, suggesting we're adept at the use of a sword, even though Naruto showed more talent then me, he couldn't beat me do to my hightend reflexes and battle instincts, which he has yet to aquire.

"Ya, ya, I doubt they'll even regonize me." It was true, every thing about him had changed accept his eyes, wisker marks, and hair. He had a toned and chiseled body that suggested hours of daily training, he was no longer loud, but instead kept his voice even, at an inside volume, even if he was outside, which was nice for my hypersensative ears. He has critacle, all observing eye sight that he developed during two weeks trying to keep up with Eric. In other words, he was a whole new person.

"Well, whatever, no bragging, no picking fights, and no attacking people who insult or glare at you."

"Fine."

* * *

Alas the great Hokage was oce again dealing with his arch-nemisis, paper work, the great and powerful bane of all Kages. He felt a sudden flux of chakra in his office, and to his shock saw a burst of lightning, and a mini tornado, just begining to disaparate, leaving behind none other then Ookami Will, and a five year old he had to assume to be Naruto.

"Ah, Hatake Will what a nice suprise, and happy 5th Bithday Naruto-kun. What brings you two here today?

"Ah, it's Naruto's birthday as you already said and I figured he.... Wait a second, did you say Hatake?"

"Yes, yes I did, the results came in quite some time ago, you're Kakashi's 3rd cousin, his grand uncles grandson."

"Oh, well, guess I have to stay good to my word, can you change my Bingo Book entry to Hatake rather then Ookami than?"

"Of course, can I add you to the clan roster?"

"Ya, but as an off duty wandering nin, no longer able to take missions."

"And why's that?"

"Cause any other way and I'd be under Kakashi's control, and by extension yours."

"Wow, you've really thought this out. Well anyways, back to why you're here."

"Right, I just figured Naruto might like a break from training and I figured he might like to see you and grab a dozen or so bowls of ramen."

"Oh, well then, so I take it you're still hiding out in Training Ground 44?"

"Yep, you can come for dinner sometime if you can find the place."

"Sounds wonderful, but I don't often finish the paper work in time for supper."

"Ah yes, paper work, I have come uo with a solution for that as well. One that has been in Konoha for many years." At this Sarutobi looked ready to praise the ground I walked on.

"WHAT IS IT, YOU MUST TELL ME!" He pleaded.

"Well." I paused to increase the tension. "I offer to you, the Kage Bushin no Jutsu, a jutsu creating multiple clones of yourself, and once dispelled, all of there memories returned to the user."

The old Hokage's eyes widened at the simplicity of the solution. "Could it really be that simple. Something that has been available to all Hokages, and overlooked by all. I can't believe it's that simple." He said with awe in his voice. He then quickly flashed the handsign and five clones od himself came into existance. "Now get to work, I'm a free man." He turned to us. "Mind if I acompany you for brunch?"

"Sure thing Sarutobi-sama."

"Exalent, well in that case, it's on me." He said, not knowing what he was getting himself into.

"Thanks Sarutobi-sama/Jiji-san" Both Naruto and myself said with a smile.

* * *

After brunch, Sarutobi took Naruto out to evaluate Naruto's skill level in a spar, with me as a spectator. First of course, he asked me to give my evaluations.

"Well Sarutobi-san, I'd put his Fuin Jutsu at a 3/5 (Sealing adept), his Kenjutsu a 4/5 (High Level Swordsman), his chakra control a 3/5(High Chunin, Low Jounin), his chakra capacity 5/5 on human standerds (Kage Level), his Ninjutsu a 4/5, just lacking in variablility (Mid-High Jounin) Genjutsu 1/5 (Academy student/Fresh Genin) Taijutsu 4/10, all he really lacks to be a Jounin is experience.

"Well we'll just see, but I don't think the council would aprove of a 5 year old Jounin"

"True, but Kakashi was only like 13, and you where Kage at 15, Minato at 17. And you all got that far because if good senseis and war time experience, Naruto got a good sensei well very young, all he lacks is Genjutsu skill, and experience. I can't really give him either unfortunatly, but in the next 5 years, I bet I can make him a 5/5 on all other levels. After all, the last level is the hardest."

"Really, you brought him that far in a year? Well I'll just have to see."

"Hardly, he's a genius in every way accept academics, if it dosn't intrest him he can't retain it, I just had to show him the value of all the different skills, excluding genjutsu, and he learned adamantly. If not for my hightened senses and battle instincts he could beat my in a kenjutsu spar, and he's created a few interesting seals that could have many purposes. Oh, and Sarutobi, be warned, he's fast, really, really fast."

"Oh, well thanks for the warning."

And with that the battle began, very quickly becoming a battle of blurs that forced me to activate my Ookamigan to keep up with. It looked pretty even at the moment, they were keeping it a strictly weapons fight. Naruto with his Kenjutsu and Sarutobi with his Bojutsu. After about five minutes of intense combat, they split apart.

"How do you move so fast?" Questioned Sarutobi, slightly out of breath.

"I expel chakra in the shape of disc out of the tenketsu on my feet lifting me of the ground, lean in a direction, and then propel myself with chakra, it's a technique I've been working on for some time now, it takes alot of chakra and alot of control, but if I improve my control, I could probably get from here to Iwa in a day." Naruto explained, only slightly winded.

"Amazing, and you thought this up yourself?"

"Of course, the downside is it destoys my shoes." He said well pointing back to some peices of wood near where he started.

"I see, have you come up with a solution for that yet?"

"Yes actualy, After I've fully mastard the technique on my own, I plan to make a seal and apply it to my shoes, that will preform the technique for me."

"I see, shall we countinue this then?"

"Be my guest."

"Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu" Sarutobi proclaimed as about 50 of him poped into existance.

"No thanks" Naruto said as he flashed his own handseals. "Tajuu Kaze no Yaiba" Naruto stated calmly as hundreds of wind blades formed in the air and launched themselves at the clones, destroying them in an instant.

Sarutobi went wide eyed. How could the boy so quickly and effectivly deal with his clones, he's have to pick it up a notch. "Fine then, if you want to play the elemental game" Sarutobi stated as he began more seals. "Katon: Karyu Endan" He yelled as he breeathed out a Dragon mad of pure fire, once formed it began shooting massive fire balls at Naruto, who mearly smiled.

He then proceded to dodge the bullets well making some of his own handseals. He then stayed still and took a calm look, even though everyone in Konoha must of felt the massive amount of chakra he put into the jutsu, he than lifted his hands, prepairing to release his jutsu on his opponent, who was currently thinking the boy was mad. That is until the boy released his jutsu, only a moment before three massive fire balls engulfed him.

"Futon: Diatoppa!" The boy yelled, as a very concentrated blast of wind shot out of his hands, straight into the fire balls. For a moment it appeared they were put out, but nearly a nano second after this conclusion was reached, a single, massive, white fire ball seemed to materialize out of thin air, rocketing right at Sarutobi. The old Hokage went wide eyed with shock for a moment, before quickly casting a shunshin to escape the soon to be death zone. He re-appeared next to me just in time to see the massive explosion as the great fire ball made contact with the ground. After the dust settled nearly two minutes later, a 50 foot deep, and 200 feet wide crater could be see, as well as a sweating and panting, but otherwise ok Naruto.

"Dear god, Naruto, how much chakra did you put into that?" Sarutobi asked, fully aware that the ratio to over power a stronger element was two to one, and Naruto did more then over power it, he took control of it.

"Umm... Alot" Naruto said well falling to a knee panting.

"Hmmm.... Mabey we should get you home for a quick power nap before dinner, wanna come with Sarutobi?"

"Sure, why not, what's for dinner?"

"Hmmm...... Probably, alot of Ramen and Steak, Three Roast Turkeys, a Ham or two, and some Rice, with a rediculously sized cake for dessert." Sarutobi's eyes went wide.

"Are you really going to have time to make all that?"

"Me? No. I have four Blood Clones at home that do all the cleaning and cooking, took me a while to figure out how to make, and I was a little pale for a day or so, but it was totaly worth it."

"Oh, well in that case, is anyone else coming?"

"Ya, Eric, Kakashi, and Itachi should be coming around 6, but you're free to just explore the house, or spend some time in one of the librairies until then." It was currently 3:30.

Dinner went well, there were no leftovers, and the guests were amazed by the size of the house, the amount of food, and of course the librairies, seeing as there is currently five (Sealing, Jutsu, Forging, and two Regualar), each containing roughly 10-50 thousand books. After seeing all this, Kakashi officialy declared this "The Hidden Hatake Manor" and requested one of the rooms be his. I accepted, and out of good spirit, also gave Sarutobi, Eric, and Itachi rooms, everyone needs to get away every now and again after all.

And of course, Naruto got many presents, Ninja gear and otherwise, after all, he's still a five year old. Itachi gave him a blank ANBU mask, and taught him how to make it take a face. "Just apply some chakra, and it will mold itself to your face and make a fitting face, I for example, am Raven." Naruto did this, and to no ones suprise, ended up with a fox mask. Itachi also got him a Bingo Book with low-mid rank nuke-nins for if I ever gave him some free time and he wanted some extra cash. Kakashi got him, to everyones suprise, no one thinking he would dare give such a thing to someone Naruto's age, a cope of _Icha Icha Paradise, Volume 1_, right after giving it to him, he looked up at me to see if I minded, I just smirked and said, "It's fine, but you have to answer all the boys questions." At that, Kakashi's eye widened for a second, but then he nodded acceptingly. Kakashi also gave the boy a stuffed, one eyed, silver haired, wolf/dog crossbreed, which I found quite ammusing. Although no one quite understood why. Eric got him the book, _Modern Ninja Tactics and Battle Stratagies_, as well as a Shogi Board, claiming that no one was to young to start. Sarutobi, not wanting to be out classed, gave him the scroll to learn the Mudman Jutsu, an earth style jutsu he had only taught Orochimaru. As well as giving him a picture of Minato and Kushina, and Minato's favourit jacket, the white, short sleeved trench coat with flames at the bottom. Naruto thanked everyone for there gifts and then, suddenly realized, I havn't given him anything, he looked at me confused.

"What, isn't training, free room and board, and a sword incapable of dulling or breaking enough." I joked, to which everyone accept Naruto laughed. "Oh, come on, I was just joking." I said well pulling out an ear piece with a cord long enougth to reach his pocket, attached to a folded piece of paper, with thousands of seals on it. "This is a new invention of mine, at the moment, only I have the corosponding reciever seal, but you can contact anyone who does with that, any time, anywere, I have extra reciever seals on me if anyone wants one." I explained as everyone in the room raised there hand, and I passed out seals to them. "Just apply it to the base of your skull and it will conect you to Naruto's Transmiter, then all Naruto has to do, is direct a thought toward one of us to open a comunicaton line, from there we can openly talk, mentaly though. All Naruto has to do to close a com line is think 'Conversation End' and wait five second." Everyone did as they were told, and tryed it out, it worked flawlessly.

"Wow, this could revaloutionize the comuncations system of Konoha, would you be willing to share the design?" Sarutobi asked politly.

"Hmm. Let me think. No, it took me three months to make the design, a month to actualy draw the seals, and and additional seven months to perfect it, it's mine, you can't have it." I said sounding a little childish.

"Understandable." He replied. Everyone was still amazed that I could do such a thing.

"Ok now, it's getting late, everyone that's not staying the night, thats you Naruto, and anyone else who wants to stay, I would appreciate it if you started making your way out."

"Ah, of course, I must be getting home now, thank you for a great night." Sarutobi said as he made his way out.

"Any time Sarutobi, have a good-night."

"Excuse me Will-san, but I was wondering if I could begin staying here on a pernament basis, latley I find myself less and less welcom at the Uchiha Compound" Itachi asked politly.

"Of course Itachi, but on one condition."

"Go on."

"You have to be less formal in this house, relax, have fun, trust me, between my pack and the defensive seals I have on this building, nothings getting in we don't want." Itachi smiled at this.

"Now that's something I can live with." He said more informaly.

"Perfect, just bring your things over whenever, and I'll introduce you to tha pack tomorow, as well as add your blood signatue to the seal on the cave entrance."

"Thanks"

"Any time" I then looked at Kakashi.

"As much as I'de love to stay, I have to go on patrol in the morning. Thanks for dinner and see ya later." He said as he Shunshined to his place.

I looked at Eric. "Is there gunna be breakfast?" He asked.

"Always is."

"Sure, I'm in, see you guys in the morning." He said as he went to his room

"Alright, go get some sleep Naruto, I'll give you tomorow off to. And Itach, no sleeping standing up, that creeps me out."

"Fine" They both said well they rolled there eyes.

"Good then, good night." I said as I departed for my room.

* * *

AN: Alright, there's Chapter 5, more time skip Mania coming up next time. Please read and review, and if you can, I would appreiciat if any one could tell me a few Futon jutsu, with translations and what they do, real or not. WOOT LONGEST CHAPTER YET! A FULL 10 PAGES!


End file.
